Ben 10 billions
by Finalcool720
Summary: this tale is Ben gives Billy Billions is given the omnitrix after ben almost dies and sometimes is a hero and sometimes not please note a combination of all incarnations of ben 10 and billy has a crush on Gwen please note ages reflect the reboot
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 and this is just for fun and a one shot for now.

Chapter 1

The limo drove down the street as billy billions sat in the backseat.Billy kept thinking about how ben always beats him and stops his evil plains.He then noticed Ben went flying in from the sunroof.Billy saw the blood and noticed ben Coughing handing him the omnitrix."Why I am no hero Tension"He said.Ben looked at Billy "Please its better in your hands then Vilgax"."Please accept my last request"He said.Billy took a breath grabbing the omnitrix "Fine"He said as it went on his wrist.Ben smiled "Thanks"He said coughing blood and passing out.

Billy noticed Vilgax coming and transformed into ditto and made copy's as.the driver got them to safety.Billy looked at Ben and brought him to a hospital his family owned and placed in a coma to help recover after saving his life.Billy went to the hospital roof and looked at the moon and the Omntrix at the same time.Billy noticed Gwen and was shocked as she hugged him.Billy did not noticed he was blushing."Thanks Billy for saving Ben"She said.Billy nodded taking a seat on the Bench."I make no promises about being a hero"He said.

Gwen nodded joining him as they heard a roar."Vilgax"Gwen said.Billy nodded looking at the omnitrix and pressing the button.Gwem noticed "Hun"She said."What is this one"He asked.Gwen nodded "Grey matter"She said.Billy nodded causing Vilgax to flee by using the hospital laundry that was drying.Billy untransformed and hugged Gwen who blushed.Billy got a phone call and was shocked and did not know why he was crying.Gwen shook Billy "What's wrong"She asked.Billy wiped his tears "Ben is alive and well and awake"He said.Gwen punched Billy in the arm "Lets go see him"she said.

Billy and Gwen entered Ben's room.Bem smiled "Hey cuz and Billy"He said.Gwen hugged Ben and noticed he wanted to talk to Billy alone.Gwen nodded and left.Ben nodded for Billy to come over. Billy took a seat at Ben's bedside."I want you to keep the Omnitrix for awhile"He said.Billy looked at it "Why"He asked."Trust me Billy what's coming I can't defeat it"He said.Billy nodded.fine and gave a look your.training me.Ben noticed "Fine"He said as Sumo slammers came on.Ben and Billy started watching the show and forgot about Gwen.

After a few hours Gwen came in and saw the two boys just talking about sumo slamers.Gwen used her magic to toss water on the two boys and stormed off.Ben noticed Billy wanted.to go after her."You like Gwen Billy"Ben said.Billy kept waving his hands "No No"He said while blushing.Ben nodded fine as Billy left and followed her.Billy found Gwen at a nearby park.Billy noticed Gwen was in trouble and transformed into Clockwork.Gwen dodged charmcaster strikes and noticed Billy trying to figure out how the Alien worked.Billy untransformed as Gwen took his hand and they ran.

Billy and Gwen stopped in front of the rustbucket and hid inside.Gwen took a breath as did Billy."What now Gwen"He asked.Gwen noticed the watch was recharged."Turn into Ditto to distract Charmcaster and I'll use my magic to make her flee Billy"She said.Billy nodded and transformed into Ditto and went outside.Charmcaster used her magic and kept trying to hit ditto who kept cloning till gwen made her move.Gwen quickly used a giant ball of magic to cause Charmcaster to flee.

Billy untransformed "Nicely done Gwen"He said blushing a little."Thanks Billy lets head back to see Ben"She said.Billy nodded.Billy and Gwen returned to the hospital and entered Ben's room and saw him reading comic books."Hey Billy so I am going to be realised in a few days so then looking forward to working with you"He said.Billy nodded "Same"He thought.Billy then heard the door open and a professor enter."Who's that Ben"He asked.Ben nodded "Professor paradox"He said.

Billy wonder how big this event that was going to be for him from the look on Ben's face and what else he knew and how."Ben tell me everything"Billy asked.Ben gulped "Well it's a long story lets lets just I am from the future and switched body's with my past self"He said .Billy nodded "See you later Ben and Gwen"He said opening the door and leaving.

end of chapter 1 hoped you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ben 10 and this is just for fun. Last time Ben tennyson gave Billy Billions the omnitrix , and it turns out that this ben is a future version in his younger body and now on to chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Billy relaxed in his limo reading the newspaper headlines. " Super hero turned villain , Cannonball seen robing Jewel store " He read. " Clockwork , steals one and only sumo slammers arcade cabinet from gaming auction that has a story mode . He then looked at the next paper " Maybe commiting crimes , but still saves from family from fire. Billy noticed Ben walking to school and had the limo stop. " Get in tennyson " He said. Ben opened the door and sat in the limo and relaxed. Billy handed ben a can of soda. Ben took the can and took a sip.

Billy crossed his arms " no comments on the headlines , Ben " He asked. Ben took a other sip of his soda. " No , Billy i would say your doing quite well using the omnitrix " Ben said. Billy nodded " thanks , so after school finally time for some training , Ben " He asked. Ben took a breath " Of course , Billy but lets make it interesting " He said. Billy smirked " How " He asked. Ben nodded " its simple , steal Gwen's diary without being seen " He said. Billy blushed " fine " He whispered as the limo pulled up to the school. Billy got out and shut the door on ben " Driver take him to the movies " He said.

Ben laughed " really , Billy i have to go to school " He said. Billy crossed his arms " Well the last week , you said you would train me but headed home this gives a chance the training will happen finally at last " He said. Ben sighed fine " Head for the drive in movie , Driver " Ben said as the limo pulled away. Billy turned and noticed Gwen had an annoyed look. " Billy , Ben should not cut class " She said. Billy was silent for a little bit as she walked away. He noticed , he was blushing walking behind Gwen. " Sorry , I was tired of Ben not keeping his word " He said.

She nodded and smiled " I told Ben to train you Billy , but he said , Billy's doing just fine and that time Hex was trying to steal something Billy wanted as well ". " He kicked Hex's butt and got that ancient tome " She said. Billy took a breath placing his bag in his locker. " See you at lunch Gwen " He said. Gwen noticed a text from ben " have fun on your date but don't eat the food " She read.She blushed " its not a date , and what do you mean cousin " She texted and entered the classroom.

Meanwhile Ben was watching the movie and eating popcorn. He noticed the text from Gwen. " I am sure , She and Billy will deal with Dr.Animo " He thought. He noticed Carmcaster watching the move as well. " Hey Charmcaster " He said waving. Charmcaster gave a look to Ben and noticed no omnitrix. She walked over " So that wasn't you with the omnitrix , a week ago " She said. He nodded no " thanks for the help Charmcaster " He said.

She had a confused look. " I am from the future and lets just say you helped me switch bodies with my past self " He said. She gave a look " Why in the heck , would I do that " She asked. He smiled " would you believe , we started dating " He said. She laughed " prove it , read a spell from my spell book " She said taking it out of her purse. Ben took the spell book and read the spell to change bodies.

Charmcaster was shocked noticing she was in Ben's body. " I believe you ben " she said switching bodies back. Ben sighed in relief " join me for the move " He asked. She sat in the limo " Sure , so who has the omnitrix now " She asked. " Oh billy billions " He said eating some popcorn. She nodded taking some popcorn as well.

Meanwhile Billy sat down to lunch with gwen looking at the chicken nuggets. " Weird they are all shaped as different Animals " He said. Gwen kicked Billy leg. " A message from Ben , don't eat the food. Billy put the chicken nugget down. He heard dogs barking and chickens. Billy sighed noticing the weird lunch lady. Gwen stood up " Dr Animo " She said.

Billy tapped her shoulder " Who , is this Gwen " He asked. Gwen took Billy's hand " A villain who makes genetic experiments " She said. He nodded using the omnitrix and transformed into Xlr8. He quickly knocked out and tied up Dr. Animo. Gwen high fived billy. " Nicely done " She said noticing a chicken had fire breath. Billy untransformed " Gwen about the stuff , I stole I did go back and pay for it after you scolded me " He said. Gwen kissed Billy's cheek " I knew you would , do the right thing Billy " She said.

Billy nodded blushing " What now " He asked. Billy noticed a text " On the way , with some help , from Ben " He read aloud. Gwen nodded " Now we wait " She said. Ben smiled " 10 bucks , ben has a girlfriend he met at the movies. Gwen smirked " Your on , Billy by the way what did Ben want you to steal " She said. Billy rubbed the back of his head " your diary " He said. She took the book out of her bag and showed it was empty. " Digital " He asked. She nodded as Ben and Charmcaster entered.

" What is she doing here " She asked. Ben kissed Charmcaster on the lips " Here to help " He said. She nodded transforming everyone back to normal. " Well next we meet , will be enemies but Ben dinner with my dad later " She asked. Ben nodded sure as Charmcaster kissed his cheek and left. Gwen took Billy's hand and Ben's " Lets head to class and Future Ben please tell us about you and charmcaster " She said . Billy laughed " Gwen , you owe me 10 bucks " He said. Gwen gave a look " yeah , Yeah Billy " She thought. Ben sighed " really betting if i have a girlfriend " He said. Gwen nodded yup as Ben got lose and left her holding Billy's hand both stared at each other blushing.

End of chapter and thanks for the read and please review.


End file.
